Cardinal-Comte Anton Vendôme
Anton de Vendome (6th June 1689 - 8th August 1789 ) was a Grandelumierian clergyman, nobleman and statesman. He also served as nothing else. He was reviled for spreading lies of the court shortly before his death, and then furthermore, claiming himself a psychic. Though to himself, he was saintly, to the church he was not. The church decree, no saint could be so self-centred. Reign of Louis X - Seigneur de Vendome Anton was born to Marquis Jean-Baptiste de Vendôme and Marquise Elisabeth Josephe de Vendôme. He was one of three children, and his father was a prominent member of Dijon society as a renowned Architect. His mother was a member of the Imperial Court, serving Empress Consort Anastasie. Court of Louis XI - Abbe de Reichenau At the age of nine, he was sent to Venice to learn about architecture and philosophy. However, he failed in architecture, and so was sent to join the navy by his father at 13. He started his career aboard the ship of the Venetian governor of Dalmatia. Due to his relative ability and lack of competent co-workers, he quickly rose up in ranks. He became standard bearer of the governor of Corfu. At age of 24, he was wounded in a battle against the Ottomans and was retired under equivalent rank of Poster-Capitane. When he retired, his father asked him to return home. While on his trip back home, Anton met the Abbot of Reichenau and Prince-Bishop of Salzburg Simeon von Salzburg-Drago. He spent a year with him in the Reichenau abbey and decided to become a monk. He spent many years in the position as a monk, living a relatively quiet life, which ended when the Abbot Simeon left for the court of Grandelumiere in 1724. Due to this, at age 35, Anton became Abbot of Reichenau. He would shortly join the inquisition forces, helping remove anti-catholic sects. He subdued the protestant heretics with, even to the opinion of the Court, ruthless force. Due to his work with the abbey, and restoring it to simple life, the pope made him a Cardinal by the year 1736, aged 47. He was then sent to Corfu to deal with Muslim Ottoman aggression. He would take command of naval vessels, and as given honourary title of admiral. Regency of Sophie - Prince-Eveque de Dijon When he was 51, he felt a need to return to his brother and sisters as well as his birthland, and was granted leave. He returned to take on a role within a Monastery in Dijon, Saint-Benignus. On his return his older brother, Joseph-Baptiste, the then Prince-Archbishop of Dijon, granted him the courtesy title of Comte de Nimes. When his brother was elected Pope, he was made as the replacement Prince-Archbishop. He quickly started with renovations of St. Gabrielle abbey, as well as opening the first Church owned print. When he took the position, his personal funds began to increase, which was suspicious to the authorities but they were unable to prosecute. His Eminence was generally seen as an unjust person, claiming to protect the church while arresting people for the smallest crimes. Jean de Vaux, auxiliary Bishop claimed, "His Eminence is truly unpleasant to be around". Due to his inquisitorial duties, and the knowledge of the abuse of his position, he was feared by the citizenry. It wasn't a rare occasion that he arrested some of the imperials or nobles simply for speaking during a mass. He was murdered due to unpopular sentiment against him for his self centred, egotistical ways, two faced behaviour and arrogance. He claimed to be able to read the minds and feelings of courtiers which people begun to assume he claimed himself a psychic, heresy to the church. He was brutally murdered after storming from Chateau Saint-Etienne, arguing with the Empress in what the Petit Conseil says, 'a fit of egomania'. His carcas was discovered several days after, rotting in a side lane. Titles and Styles Titles and styles '-6th June 1689 - 22nd September 1714 '''His Lordship, Comte de Blois '-22nd September 1714 - 21st July 1724''' Brother Anton '-21st July 1724 - 25th July 1736' Most Reverend Father, Abbot of Reichenau '-25th July 1736 - 16th June 1741' His Eminence, Cardinal de Nimes '-16th June 1741 - 8th August 1744' His Eminence, Prince Archbishop of DijonCategory:House Vendome Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:Grandelumierian Clerics Category:1600s births Category:Births in Saint-Etienne